Turn Around
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Lucrecia is pregnant with Vincent's child. What will happen when Hojo finds out? What will be the fate of this child? (read and review)


Eternity:  
Holding on Forever  
Rated: PG-13  
By: Jadecoyote  
  
(Authors note: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters Hojo,  
Sephiroth ,Lucrecia, Vincent, Exc.)  
("Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler)  
  
Beginning:  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Lucrecia sat at her desk her fingers tapping against the keys of the keyboard as her brown eyes moved over the words for spelling mistakes. The illuminating blue light from the computer played on her pale cheeks as she took in light breaths, her chest constricting under her white lab coat. She felt the agonizing nervousness and nausea consume her as she mentally noted what she had to do today. She let out a groan as she stopped typing and put a hand to her stomach for a moment her eyes quickly glancing around making sure no one noticed. Her eyes fell upon the profile of Professor Johnathen Hojo, the man she thought her heart was set on. But is it love? She asked herself but the answer was clear to her like the clear water in the test tubes nearby, untouched and innocent.  
"no...",she caught herself saying out loud before her mind could stop herself from her thoughts and words. The keyboard next to her suddenly made no sound as Hojo looked up at her his glasses sliding over the bridge of his nose. He was a stanch looking man with greasy black hair tied back in a ponytail and piercing brown eyes. His eyes mocked her as he wondered what she would say no to or how far she would go. She seemed startled as he glanced over her breath caught in her throat. "nothing...",she said quickly looking back at her computer screen trying to get out of his impending gaze. She feared his disapproval, but she knew he knew something was going on. She could see it in his suspicious eyes as he watched her for a moment. Taking in a breath of relief when he went back to his work her mind started to drift again more in a panic then before. How long can I hide it? He will find out he will!! Vincent has to know first.  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Hojo moved from his desk and moved behind her with a quick movement. Placing his hand on her shoulder she cringed when she felt his breath on her ear.  
"I know it is more then nothing Lucrecia, you cannot lie to me!",he said in a harsh voice. He reached out and grabbed her hand in a tight grasp and brought it up to his face squeezing at her frail wrist making her wince. He looked down at her taking in the scent of her well washed hair.  
"Johnathen there is nothing believe me..",she says her voice starting to crack and fail. He brought her hand up and kissed the back and gave a small nod as let her go.  
When she finished up she raised from her seat and flicked her wrist to the side looking at the time as she turned off the small light by the computer. The lab was quiet at this time as she let out a harsh breath her mind now racing as she picked up her files placing them under her arm as she glanced around to see if Hojo was here. Not seeing any sign of him she raced to the door fumbing with the card key as it slid open the uncomforting silence and the white and metal walls of the hallway were somewhat inviting to her. Looking left and right her black shoes made a scuffing noise as she walked down the hall. Suddenly she leaned against the side wall her hand moving to her stomach tears starting to roll down her cheeks as fear gripped her once again. Her eyes shot open as she heard the clicking of boots coming toward her. Her body was shaking as she stared at the floor.  
"Lucrecia are you alright?", the voice that made her heart leap in her chest. Her eyes glance at the man she had been wanting to see all day.  
"Vincent I'm..i'm okay...",she says tears running down her cheeks as she moved forward looking up at him with a pained look on her face. Her fingers curled around his shoulders as she took in the warmth of his body. He moved his arms around her in a comforting embrace. She stopped shaking as she looked up at him her voice soft in a gentle whisper.  
"We need to talk..",she said finally. He looked down at her wrists where gashes are bandaged. Vincent knew very well that she had inflicted these wounds herself out of the pain in her heart. He saw that in her eyes every time she cryed at night, everytime she screamed in the night, everytime she would look at him with lost longing. He had his fleeting moments with her only a few times in clandestine sessions on dates of happiness. He had seen her smile with him and laugh when he danced with her. Oh Lucrecia.....  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Taking his hand in hers she led him to her personal quarters and pulled out the key card. She swiped it and sat him down on the bed. The room was cramped with four white walls with one mirror, a bed, and desk. She sat down on the bed and looked at him with a sad expression on her face. Moistening her lips and looked into his eyes.  
"Vincent i'm pregnant and it's yours",she says as she watches his expression. Taking in a deep breath she saw his expression change into a frozen shock. His chocolate brown eyes stared into her eyes as he grabbed her hand moving his thumb over her fingertips.  
"I confirmed it with a test...and you are the only person I have been with",she whispers not taking her eyes away from his. Gasping unable to find the words he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shutting his eyes tightly.  
"Oh dearest..",he replied moving his fingers threw her silken brown hair. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held her in his arms.  
  
Turnaround bright eyes  
  
Turnaround bright eyes  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
  
Turnaround, But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
  
A smile finally came to his lips his features relaxing as she watched him.  
"How long has it been?",he asked concernly  
"3 months...I know the gender...",she says shyly as she smiles threw her tears.Holding her in his arms he nodded.  
"What is it?",He asks with the rising anticipation almost too much.  
  
"A girl...",she answers.  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
Well be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart  
  
Nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
(To be continued)  
  
Note: Please Read and Review 


End file.
